Gamer's Storm
by ItsEvansFault
Summary: A man sent to Remnant tackles the moral and psychological problems of being a video game character.


**Yes this a gamer fic, and yes I know it is overdone. Hopefully this version isn't horrible ( it will be).**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own RWBY**

Key:

 **Game/Narrator/AN**

 _Thoughts/Emphasis/Commands_

 **Commands (Outloud)**

Regular Text

* * *

 **"Why hello there"** Groaning, I blearily opened my eyes, saw only blurs, and closed them again. **"I'm glad your soul managed to survive the journey"** My soul? Oh God what is happening. Wait does that mean I don't have a body? Then how do I have this killer headache if I don't have a body? _Probably better to not think about it_.

 **"If you're done pondering how you are experiencing stimuli without a body, we can get to business.** _Holy cow this guy is a pretentious bastard, wonder who pissed in his cheerios_. **You did, now shut up and let me explain."**

 **"You are dead, alcoholism and college don't tend to work well together. Like the idiot you are you managed to get run over by a truck on your way home from the bar. Fortunately for you, well...maybe not fortunately. You managed to win an inter dimensional lottery. Therefore you get to come back to life in a universe of your choice, with a power or set of abilities of your choice."**

Finally managing to open my eyes, I choked out a response. "Any power?

 **"Any, though be warned that some powers are too massive for a human to contain."**

Welp, there goes my plans to just become a god.

 **"That would be a very bad idea, so would making your life a dating sim"**

 _Oh go to hell, next on my list of overpowered abilities is the Gamer._

 **"That...could work, though it narrows what worlds you can inhabit enormously."**

Dammit, worth it though."Well, what does it leave behind to live in?'

 **"** **Remnant, a couple Anime worlds, and the world of Harry Potter."**

"Definitely not liking my options, though is that Remnant as in RWBY?"

 **"Yes, yes it is"**

Scratch that, perfect match. Grossly overpowered Gamer abilities in a world where it'd be strange but not 'burn him on a pyre' strange. "So, when can I start?"

A glowing blue box appeared in front of my (still on the floor, in pain) face. Scrolling through I found what seemed like options for a...background?

 **"Yes, you may now choose your character's history, this will decide starting stats and skills. Along with relationships and possibilities for relationships."**

Looking at my examples, well let's just say they were _diverse_

 _Salem's Bi-_ nope, no no no nope.

 _Maiden- don't Fall_ \- As much as I liked the idea of magic powers, I liked Junior a lot more.

 _Jaune Arc, the blundering blonde_ -Chance to secure glory: 0%. Plus the guy was funny as is, and I'm no comedic relief.

And those were the tame ones…

 _Zwei, the most adorable Corgi possible-_ Tempting...oh _so_ tempting. Sadly I doubt Yang is a Furry.

Luckily, there were some sane choices.

 _Rising Criminal_ : **You will become an up and coming criminal in Roman's Organization, power and riches await!** Ah...how vague.

 _Cinder's Lackey_ (this one having options to become Mercury, Emerald, or a new character). Honestly, this would probably be the most fun, especially since siding with the baddies was always fun.

 _Huntsman (and it's variant Fallen Huntsman)_ : **You serve either Ozpin or Salem. Either a** **P** **aragon or a** **R** **enegade, which master serves your interests best?** Scratch that, this would be the most fun, even if I went full Renegade.

 **"Have you made a choice?"** And talk about heart attacks, I'd completely forgotten about the G-man rip off until now.

 **"That isn't very nice, especially since I am the one giving you a second chance."** He has a good point.

"I've made a choice, I'd like to spawn in with the _Fallen Huntsman_ background." Hopefully, this doesn't backfire.

" **Are you absolutely sure this is the background you want."**

"Yes, yes I am sure."

 **"Then good luck, Robin Azurova. Remember that it is our present, not our pasts that define us."**

* * *

 **Early Morning, Unknown Location, Sanus**

 **Good Morning Player! You have slept for 8 or more hours and therefore have the Well Rested status effect. All stat gains are increased by 5% and Health regeneration is boosted for a short while.**

Groaning, I got up out of the sinfully comfy sleeping bag and rubbed my bleary eyes. Only to realize I was actually wide awake and alert. An unexplained energy coursing through my veins as I stood up. My body running on autopilot as I dug in my pack to grab a tasteless energy bar. Which I devoured in under thirty seconds. Surrounding the camp I'd apparently set up were massive trees, they had to be a few centuries old at least. Vibrant greens of flora mixing with a sky that seemed almost too blue. Everything seemed to click at this moment. As I realized _oh my god I'm not on Earth anymore_.

Anyone who says I had a mid-life crisis is a lying SOB, _though with me being on Remnant, being 25 may actually be mid-life crisis time. Especially for Hunters._ As if the Game was getting annoyed with my lack of progress, the familiar opening tune of _Chinese Democracy_ echoed through the otherwise silent clearing. Yet again, unconscious knowledge implanted in me moved towards a small pocket in the dark gray backpack of mine. Pulling out a durable looking black Scroll.

 **Congratulations! You have acquired your scroll, from here you will be able to accept quests, track and add stat points, create and select skills to use, and pretty much Game as a Gamer should. Don't worry, NPCs won't see anything abnormal.**

Opening the scroll, I pressed the green circle and accepted the call. Only to be met with the smirking face of one Cinder Fall. I love RoosterTeeth, I really do. But they did not do her beauty justice. She was an easy 10000/10. AND THAT WAS THROUGH A VIDEO CALL.

"Hello again Robin," She _purred_ , I may have a heart attack at this rate. "As you know our...employer had decided to send you to assist me. I'm simply contacting you to let you know where I'll be. Wouldn't want the birdy losing its nest, now would we?

"No, I guess we wouldn't." I choked out. Yep, definitely having a heart attack. With those words though, the world turned dim and gray. A light blue clear box overtaking my vision. Large text printed on the floating object.

 **[Moth To A Flame]**

 **Salem has sent you to assist Cinder in her operations in Vale. You must simply get to her. This is the tutorial mission.** _ **You cannot deny this mission**_ **. Good luck!**

 **Optional Objectives:**

 **1): Kill no Grimm, Title:** _ **Salem's Chosen**_ **unlocked.**

 **2) Kill 100+ Grimm, Title:** _ **Huntsman**_ **unlocked.**

 **3) Defeat 10 Human or Faunus: Title,** _ **Fallen Huntsman**_ **unlocked.**

 **You may only unlock one of these**

 **Reward(s): Relationship with Cinder, Emerald, Mercury, Roman, and Neo unlocked. Opinion of Cinder's group raised towards you. Additional quests on this path unlocked. Knowledge about Vale unlocked.**

 **20000XP gained.**

 **Failure: Possible death by Salem, possible capture by Ozpin, loss of dignity, reset to spawn point.**

 **[Accept or** **Deny** **]**

While I didn't know what any of those titles did, I could probably guess I needed to obtain at least one of them. Seeing as Grimm are everywhere and always hostile I doubt I could pull off the first, the second may be a bit overboard effort wise. Meaning that I'd need to defeat 10 Humans or Faunus by the time I reach Cinder.

Pressing **Accept** the box faded away and the call continued. " See you soon Robin, Don't be too slow." With those parting words, the call gave a click and the scroll's screen turned black. Which meant I could finally take a look at my stats. _Now if only I could figure out how._

 **Try saying Stats**

"Stats," with the magic word the scroll turned on, a screen showing a stereotypical RPG screen appeared.

 **Name:** **Robin** **Azurova**

 **Alias': N/A**

 **Age: 25**

 **Title: N/A**

 **Level: 25**

 **0/20000 XP**

 **HP: 2000/2000**

 **AP: 7500/7500**

 **Stats:**

 **Strength: 50 [x1.5=75]**

 **Vitality: 35 [x1.5=52.5]**

 **Dexterity: 60 [x1.5 = 90]**

 **Intelligence: 40**

 **Wisdom: 40**

 **Charisma: 30**

 **Luck: 50**

 **Stat Point(s): 40**

 **Weapons:**

 **You should probably search your bag.**

Doing so, I found the most beautiful gun I'd ever seen. Painted a dark, dare I say royal blue or azure sniper rifle. Muscles moving with experienceh never before had, my index finger brushed a button the trigger. Causing the sniper to shift into what I instinctively knew was a shotgun. Curious, I pressed the button again, causing the shotgun to split apart in a way I didn't understand, forming into two heavy caliber pistols. _But wait! There's more._ Rooting around in the bag a bit more I pulled out two incredibly sharp curved blades.

Well, if I was the Gamer, then I should be able to _Observe_ , right?

Actually, yeah I could. Holy cow that's a lot of info!

 **[Storm Breaker]**

 **Weapon Rank: Master (Boosts Dex, Str, Luk by 20% while equipped)**

 **10% Chance for Critical Damage**

 **Storm Breaker is a set of Kipso, a Greek sword typically associated with evil. Used in ritual and animal sacrifice, the blade was not forged with these in mind. Forged many years ago by a Mistralian smith, they are the only set of these weapons ever produced, and will be rather distinctive should your infamy grow.**

 **When used during missions, boosts infamy gain by 25%.**

Stowing the blades in conveniently placed holsters near the small of my back, I pulled back up the Trigun combo thing and used _Observe_ on it too.

 **[Storm's Herald]**

 **Weapon Rank: Expert (Boosts Dex, Str, Luk by 30% while equipped)**

 **Magical Durability (Need not be repaired, needs no maintenance)**

 **12% Chance for Critical Damage**

 **As this is a Firearm type of weapon, It can inflict Critical Headshots on targets lacking Aura.**

 **Storm's Herald is your signature weapon, once simply a Sniper Rifle. Salem gifted you with a vastly improved weapon** **as a gift for joining her. Let it not be known that your "Goddess" is not gracious. The Sniper-Assault Rifle-Akimbo Pistol weapon is now well known about hunting circles.**

 **Grants reputation boosts with fellow Hunter's when on Body, reputation boost may change based on current known allegiance.**

Known allegiance? What does that mean?

 **Allegiance is the current faction(s) you are aligned with. There are two types of allegiances; Known and Unknown. Pretty self-explanatory**

 **Known Allegiances:**

 **Hunters (subgroup: Ozpin/Beacon)**

 **Humanity (subgroup: Faunus)**

 **Unknown Allegiances:**

 **The Darkness (subgroup Salem/Grimm (subgroup Cinder)).** _ **Warning, if this allegiance becomes known, your life expectancy will lower dramatically.**_

Ominous, but where would the fun be in an easy game? Which by the way, can I adjust difficulty?

 **Difficulty Rating: Realistic**

Based on the fact all other options were grayed out, I'm going to assume I can't change anything. Wonder what realistic difficulty does though.

 **All normal bodily needs must be met, there are no save points, there is no pause menu. Other than the tutorial you will be under permadeath. Skill Commands are both mental and vocal, vocal commands will sound as if you are yelling a battlecry or whispering softly. There are no adjustments to stat or experience gain, even though all enemies gain a 30% buff to all stats and abilities (minus health and Aura points).**

As much fun as exploring the Game's different parts is, I kinda had to get to Cinder. **Minimap!** I muttered, doing a small internal happy dance as a see-through map appeared in the top right of my view, with a glowing line I assume leads to Cinder. I rolled up the sleeping bag and threw it in my inventory, along with the backpack. Attached Herald to my back and took off running. Luckily, being a hunter with a trained Aura meant running 10 to 20 miles was a cakewalk, especially with my insane Dex score.

Sadly, while my body was more than ready for an extreme marathon, my mind betrayed me. Even though I had only just broken a sweat by my first hour of running I felt like I should be collapsed, retching up that tasteless bar from not that long ago. So maybe my past life's diet of chips and soda wasn't a good idea, sue me.

Glancing at the minimap, I knew I had a very long while to go, at least a day at close to this pace before I managed to hit Vale's outskirts.

For your sanity, I'll spare you the thoughts I had on this oh so great road trip. Since it was only near the end that it became interesting.

Exhausted as I was, I didn't see my pursuers for quite a while. Luckily one of the idiots fell off a tree when I was about 40 minutes out from Vale. My head whipped around as a teenage girl screamed in fear from...above me?

Stepping back very confused, I held out my arm. With an OOMPH that shook the ground, a teenage boy holding a rather large knife fell into my arms. Before scrambling away holding the [ **Knife of Overcompensation** **]** like a baseball bat.

Like anyone else in my situation, I stood there flabbergasted, still holding out of my arms. If this had been an Anime there would have been that blinking person thing still in my arms. The sound multiple people hitting the ground shook me out of my shock. Glancing around as I reached behind my back for Herald, I could see nine enemies, wait... scratch that ten.

The leader walked forward. Golden armor shining in a way that made me think _pretentious_. His fabulous mane of hair would've made me cry if I wasn't too focused on what had to be the brightest teeth in existence. Seriously they must have been glowing with how much that beautiful mouth hurt my eyes.

Long story short: He was literally perfect, Adonis would be a vagrant next to him.

 _I hated him_

"Hello there," _General_. "As you can see, my buddies and I are in desperate need of supplies. Luckily a charitable and kind man such as yourself must have I issue with allowing us access to all of yours. Isn't that right."

Charitable and kind? Pishhhhh. I've been called a lot of things, almost all of them unkind. Out of the few kind things people have said to me, charitable is sure of a hell not one of them. And it'll be a cold day in hell before any self-respecting man called me kind!

Of course, I kept up a face of calm indifference as I crossed my arms over my chest. I'd already checked these guy's levels. The leader was the highest at 15, but I outclassed him massively. The rest were barely fit to be called grunts. Shit, he was probably expecting a response.

"No can do pretty boy. If you want what little I have you'll need to come and take it." Predictably, there was no response. The Adonis rip off just gestured and the nine guys sprinted at me. First up to bat was the kid I'd caught. Drawing [ **Storm's Herald]** , I launched myself above the men, transform the sniper into it's shotgun form.

I hit the ground a few feet away from the bandits, shotgun held in one hand and leaning against my shoulder. Slowly bringing up my left hand, I made a _come hither_ motion while smirking. Predictably the untrained idiots sprinted forward.

 _BANG,_ One down, who needs a chest cavity amirite?

 _BANG_ , Two down, nay Three down. Do I get style points?

With that, the remaining 6 were on top of me. Dashing to the left I flipped the gun, bringing the butt of the shotgun into a bandit's stomach before driving it down onto his skull. Four down.

Brushing the transformation button on Herald, two pistols formed in my hands. Time to end this.

 _BANG, BANG, BANG, BANG_ , only one little piggy remaining. Hearing and feeling the earth shake as Pretty-Boy ran towards me. I picked up the last bandit and pivoted, holding him as a meat-shield. Good thing I did too, as a massive sword came down and embedded itself into the bandit. Letting go of the very, very dead body I jumped back and analyzed the situation.

The leader must have Aura, or the others probably would've killed him already. Meaning that he was a possible threat but only just a small one. My muscle's moved on their own accord again. I place Herald back into Sniper position and then holstered it on my back. Before bring my hands up and pushing me palms out. In an instant everything became blinding.

Looking up as the dots left my eyes. I saw a char-broiled bandit leader with sparks jumping across his armor. Pointing my hands towards the dirt, I tried it again. Having luck as a small lighting bolt smashed into the ground, kicking up dust.

 **Congratulations! You've discovered your semblance. Your semblance is** _ **Storm's Fury**_ **, the ability to generate and use lightning in combat, this lightning generation uses Aura to power itself.**

 **Additionally, to answer your unasked question on how you managed to fight that battle. You were given skills related to your background and the weapon you use. These skills give you innate ability to fight relative to their level. Therefore because you have a 60 in shortsword-fighting you can use any of these bandit's shortswords. And so on and so forth.**

 **Also, as you have defeated 10 Bandits you have gained 1000XP**

That was useful, I guess. I wanted to say broken but if the Game thinks I needed this to survive then I'm scared to know what I'd be facing. Quickly checking the bodies for loot, I scrounged a few Lien and some beef jerky, but nothing more. Sighing, I guess I need to head forward.

Jogging onward, I settled into my routine of I spy and inane thoughts. That is until I reached Vale's gates. Walking up to the pedestrian entrance, I flashed the guard my huntsman license and kept walking. Luckily my confidence payed off, as check-in personnel just stopped and stared, but did not stop me from just walking through. Weapons and all.

Exiting onto the streets of Vale was an intimidating experience. I'd lived in a medium-sized city my entire life. But even then I hadn't gone outside much. Did I mention Vale is _absolutely massive_? Glancing at the minimap I realized I had what seemed almost two hours walk to downtown Vale because apparently, Cinder wants to have a supervillain lair in what amounts to a penthouse.

* * *

 **Two Hours or so Later…**

Scratch that, I love it here. After reaching a massive skyscraper which my minimap led me to. I strode and leaned forward over what I assumed to be the check-in counter. A cute receptionist girl gazed back at me with a hint of fear. Though, let's just say I wasn't really focused on her eyes.

"He-hello sir, what can I do to assist you?" _A lot of things.._ Azurova, Robin Azurova. I believe I have an apartment I'm supposed to be at about now. With those words, the girl started sifting through things below the counter. Before popping up with a keycard that read _Penthouse #5_.

"Here you go sir, The penthouses occupy entire floors so just press the button in the elevator." Turning around, I walked off without saying anything. I had way more important things to do than chat up a receptionist.

Unfortunately, elevator music really never changes. Somehow Remnant had discovered 80's romantic Jazz tunes and decided to play those on a loop for the entire trip. Suffice to say, eye-twitching was my new angry tic.

I eventually exited the elevator into a massive living room/kitchen with doors I assume went to each bedroom. Four in total. But that wasn't my focus, because sitting on the couch looking at me had to be the most attractive woman I'd ever seen. The video call really hadn't done her justice. If through the screen she'd been a 10000/10, then she was astronomically off the scale at this point.

"Ah, it's good to see you made it in one piece Robin. Come, sit down." Not knowing if I should or even could refuse this woman, I sat across from her. Using every ounce of my willpower to keep looking into her eyes and not at those amazing...Eyes, yes eyes!

Cursing my low Charisma score, I struggled to respond. "I am too Cinder, now. What is it that I've been called here to do?"

Shifting her body forward, she stared at me intently for a few seconds. "You have been assigned to infiltrate Beacon this coming school year. Along with me. We will be applying for the joint teaching of a class of Aura and Dust manipulation. This will allow us to easily search for the Relic without much suspicion from Ozpin."

That...sounded risky as hell, but definitely doable. And with those thoughts, another blue box appeared in front of me. Well more like two of them.

[ **Quest Completed: Moth to a Flame]**

 **All rewards received, You've leveled up!**

 **Optional rewards received: Title, _Fallen Huntsman_.**

 **[Lighthouse]**

 **Objective: Infiltrate Beacon Academy alongside Cinder Fall begin teaching the next generation of your enemies**

 **Rewards: Relationship boost with Cinder's group. Opens friendships with Beacon students and Staff.**

 **Optional rewards: Opens Relationship with Glynda Goodwitch.**

 **30000XP.**

 **[Accept or Deny]**

Quickly reading through completion rewards then smashing down on the accept for **Lighthouse.** I mean seriously that XP gain is broken as all hell.

"Good, now, let us go and meet our esteemed headmaster."

Oh, nooooo...what have I gotten myself into?

* * *

 **Hello, thanks for reading this. Please critique my writing mercilessly. I desperately need it and really do want it to become a better writer**

 **Have a good day (or night)!**


End file.
